


Caught

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Mature Situations, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper and Sam are caught getting ready to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Caught  
Characters: Cooper, Sam, Maxie  
Pairing: Cooper/Sam (SCoop)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Mature Themes, Strong Language.  
Summary: Cooper and Sam are caught getting ready to have sex.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, characters or anything you recognize.  
Words: 780 words without title and ending.

*Caught*

Her shirt was thrown on the floor along with her bra and his shirt. His hands were working on creating little explosions of heat all over her body.

Cooper's hands were working on the buttons of Sam's jeans as she worked on the buttons to his. After a few moments of both of them struggling, Sam swatted Cooper's hands away from her body and quickly pulled off his jeans.

When Cooper's jeans were down his legs he kicked them off before nearly ripping Sam's off her body as well. As they got back in the bed, both wearing nothing but their underwear Cooper began to pull Sam's underwear off as Sam simply pulled his down his body.

Just as the two pieces of clothing hit the floor and Cooper was about to thrust into the place he most wanted to be, Sam's tight warmth, the door to the room flew open and then they heard Maxie's voice say, "Dammit! You two are fucking _again_!Take a damn break sometime!"

The door slammed shut after she finished speaking and both of them sighed as Sam rested her forehead against Cooper's and said, "Of all the people to walk in and catch us, we had to get caught by Maxie. Go figure."

Cooper laughed and then he kissed Sam's forehead, before he pulled away from her and went to get dressed once more. "I'm gonna kick her ass," Sam muttered as she pulled her jeans back on, not bothering to search for her underwear.

When she put her shirt and bra back on Sam turned back to Cooper, who was starting to pull his pants on and she pushed him back onto the bed. "Hell no, get back in bed. I'll see what Maxie wants, but after that we're gonna have sex even if I have to knock her ass out and call Lucky to come and get her."

With Cooper's laughter ringing in her ears, Sam exited the room, pulling the door closed behind her as she walked into the kitchen where Maxie was waiting. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sam demanded as she took a seat at the kitchen table across from her best friend.

Maxie looked offended as she said, "Me? What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing fucking Cooper?"

Sam smirked and then she said, "You just answered your own question and besides, we're both consenting adults and we're attracted to each other."

Maxie shook her head and said, "Only you would come up with an answer like that, as if it justifies anything."

Sam laughed and then said, "Bullshit! You know if I had walked in on you screwing some guy you would have said the same damn thing."

Maxie laughed this time and she said, "Well, since we're talking about it, is he good in bed?"

Sam punched Maxie on the shoulder and said, "Maxie! I'm not gonna talk about that! You're my best friend, sure. But I'm not gonna talk about Cooper like he's a piece of meat."

Maxie nodded, got up and then as she turned to leave said, "You're lucky it was me who caught the two of you and not anybody else in this inbred town. Otherwise Alexis would be trying to marry the two of you off before you could blink."

Sam shook her head, laughing as she got up and pushed Maxie toward the door. "Thank you, Maxie, for your advice. Now give me the copy you made of my house key and knock next time you come over."

Maxie laughed and said, "You're a cranky bitch when you get interrupted trying to have sex, aren't ya?"

Sam glared, grabbed the key from Maxie and said, "You would be too and you know it, whore." After speaking, Sam slammed the door in Maxie's face. As Sam locked the door she could hear Maxie laughing on the other side of it as the blonde walked down the stairs and back to her car.

When she was sure that Maxie was gone, Sam tossed the extra key onto the table and returned to the bedroom where Cooper was still waiting. Sam walked into the bedroom she closed the door and locked it this time before joining Cooper in their bed once more.

"We're lucky it was only Maxie that walked in on us. If it had been anyone else, we'd be screwed because you know whoever walked in would have gone around town telling everyone."

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Cooper simply nodded in agreement before he started stripping Sam's clothes off so they could finish what they had started.

The end.


End file.
